Daughter of a high king
by Midnight141
Summary: yes this story used to be pg and soon it will be r so sit back and enjoy the fine tales of Midnight14


Daughter of the Imperial Race a/n:you see when ever you see a ~ it switches from her point of view to his. The wind coming through Ashan's room smelled of autumn, she sat on her bench reading a book; she could smell his scent and hear him minutes before he came into her room. She knew it had to be one of the travelers who came to rest in her home she had wanted to speak with them but was told not to do so. Ashan looked out of her balcony and saw Elves like her, but one in particular caught her attention, though his blonde hair was all she could see, a man and some dwarves there were also, they weren't in her interests though.It must have been one of them who entered her room, she was hoping it was the elf, she heard the soft footfalls and knew it was the elf, only an elf could have walked that softly, so she sat still not daring to make a sound, her back stiffened, she forced her breathing so not even she could hear it. The doors opened and yes she saw him through the corner of her eye. He didn't even look around, he walked forward placed his bow and arrow on the floor. 'What on earth is he doing!?' she asked herself, and then saw the answer, Her bath, and instantly knew that he was going take one...but how did he know that there was a bath here? Who showed him the room? He started to undress then placed his knives on his folded clothes, she quickly used her magic to warm the water, not too hot yet not too cold, just as she always did for herself. She made a slight and slow turn as that he wouldn't see her, she wanted to see his beauty, there was a tattoo on his back shaped like vines branching out from a main source, it twined and mixed so perfectly. He was pale, too pale she thought so she commanded the sun to shine on him and even out his skin. He reached for her soaps and bathed. Ashan enchanted the water so it would stay sparkling clean no matter what. He noticed yet said nothing. A thought occurred to her, she made the birds sing and the chipmunks softly chatter and the trees to lightly sway so he would not hear his light footsteps. She moved his knives away from him. Then picked up his bow and quiver, walked back to where she was and started to work on his bow. She told the wood to mend and the string to keep strong. A sigh escaped his lips and she knew the water was becoming cold. He started to get up. 'No, no, not just yet.' She used her magic to warm but she had turned around and saw his face, she slowly looked down and bit her lip to keep from gasping, she forgot about the spell and the water bubbled. She knew it would scald him and quickly stopped her spell, he would never feel the heat bout the bubbles startled him. His expression was amusing, she laughed and he looked up. a/n Seee? ~ He quickly looked up and saw her. His hand automatically reached for his bow and an arrow, GONE! His knives were too far out of reach. He saw her elf ears poking out of her golden brown hair.  
  
'How? Why? Why did I not hear her? The birds, chipmunks, and trees had helped her. Yet no elf is capable of this...unless...no, that race died out long ago...before my time.' As the water stilled she could see him more clearly. A sigh escaped her lips. She stood up and his back stiffened. He knew women could just be as dangerous as men. He also knew not to trust them, especially when not armed. She stood up slowly and he heard her barely audible footsteps as she came within arms length and stopped. Bow and quiver set fast to her bosom. She bent over and placed them on the ground where she originally took them. His eyes fought his mind to look at her, but his mind won over. She saw the warning in his eyes and knew that he did not trust her, yet he made no movement to go for his weapons 'He is a skilled warrior, not to rush for his weapons. 'Vanya' she spoke, her words pronounced with grave, she sounded heavenly. She called for the birds to take his clothes away and wash them in the river. Flapping was heard. The birds came through her balcony, yet he seemed not to hear them. His eyes were fixed on her. The wings of the birds made a slight wind and chilled him. Still he did not move. The birds went to his clothes, picked them up and carried them away. 'Great I'm naked and have no clothes to put on.' He thought. A/N: Hee hee. ^^ He stared at her. She slowly closed her eyes and within seconds the waters warmed. He sunk into it relieved. Still he did not blink though, he kept a close watch. He smelled an animal. 'A rabbit?' he though 'Yes, a rabbit...I think' and as expected an ebony colored rabbit hopped into the room and hopped to the feet of the maiden elf. "I assume you are hungry?" He made no response. She bent down and told the rabbit to do what it wished, which was to eat. Its ebony fur soft to the touch. Ashan picked it up and carried it to her counter. Hanging from its racks were herbs carrots and spices. She told it to eat to its hearts content, to eat until it hurt; and it did. Then she put it to He quickly looked up and saw her. His hand automatically reached for his bow and an arrow, GONE! His knives were too far out of reach. He saw her elf ears poking out of her golden brown hair. sleep, she conjured up a fire. He made no move. Ashan placed the rabbit on the fire. The fur sizzled; the flames grew higher then dropped back down. The fur gone and the smell enhanced. "Who are you?" He was looking closely at her. How her body formed the curves, her breasts most of all, but also her golden brown hair curly and long. Her fair skin in the light of the fire nearby glowed golden. She looked at him and spoke. She looked at him and spoke. "My name is..." she hesitated "My name is Ashan'rai, but everyone calls me Ashan. I am last of my kind...last of my people." His eyes widened "You are a Silvan but, never mind." There was an odd silence, after a while she broke the silence "Your clothes are being washed." He spoke "I am sorry, if I had know that this was your room...a maid with brown hair told me, she said I could rest and bathe here. I am sorry." ~ "Ah yes Wendele..." She looked intently at him... 'Ashan what is your problem?! Stop staring at him...he's gorgeous though, with his blue eyes, and blonde hair...' The birds entered from the balcony window. She seemed not to hear though. He became alert though. The clothes were still wet so she hung them on a tree branch. The sun and the wind would do the job. "So what is YOUR name?" She had nearly forgotten to ask. He moved and for a second she thought that he was going for his bow and arrows but he folded his arms and said. "I am Legolas Greenleaf of the forest of Mirkwood." He thought she would never ask. He supposedly by 'accident' forgot to tell her that he was a prince and who his father was, it was apparent that even here in Rivendell his fathers name would be known as the King of Northern Mirkwood. He smiled, but she kneeled on the floor. 'What is she doing?' he thought 'aw, drat does she know that I am a prince?' "My lord forgive me. If I had known that you were a prince I would have told you of my presence and left, please forgive me." 'She is of higher rank than me!' he thought since she was a Silvan 'and she knows this and yet...' He had half the mind to get out of the water and tell her to stand. "Get up my lady Ashan." He said. She obeyed and went straight to the rabbit and commanded the fire to calm down. She took a fork and a plate and put the grilled rabbit into the plate, but all the while thinking 'Oh how stupid of me, He's a prince and I am a simple Silvan Elf with not even a speck of Royal blood.' All the while not knowing that she was VERY wrong. She sighed "Well, I suppose you won't want this." she trailed off. But to her complete surprise he accepted the meal. ~ "As you wish Prince Greenleaf." She dressed the Rabbit with some of her 'special' herbs and squeezed some citrus juice into it. She thought that is wouldn't be much to the prince's liking to eat without his clothes on so she set the food down and went over to the balcony and touched the clothes. Dry. He was more relaxed now and watched as she moved, gracefully, calmly, attractively...almost like she was floating. The smell of the Rabbit made him drowsy and lazy, yet he fought it. She moved towards the balcony and reached out and took his clothes, then turned around. She started "Prince Green-" Please call me Legolas." He interrupted her. "Yes my lord." She paused, it wasn't common that royalty allowed her to address them in their given names. "Legolas." She finally said. "Here are your clothes." She moved towards a closet and took out a silken cloth for him to use as a towel. She moved towards him and handed it to him. He noticed that she looked down and indeed away. "You do not have to act so courteously around me my lady. Just act like you were when you did not know who I was." He said. "It would greatly comfort me." She stood 'I will Legolas,.' She thought. ~ He walked out putting the cloth she gave him around his waist in the process. She sighed at his beauty. He dried off then put on his clothes. 'She got up and she never really left me from then on, except when I changed of course. She was beautiful though, really beautiful.' She spoke "Your food should be cool...come, eat and rest." She smiled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
